Content addressable memory (CAM) is a type of memory that can perform a search operation in which a data string may be input as search content and the resulting output is an address of a location in the memory that stores matching data (if there is any). This is in contrast to a read operation in which an address is input and the resulting output is the data stored in the memory location corresponding to the searched address. Certain CAMs may be able to perform both the aforementioned search operation and the aforementioned read operation, while non-CAM memories may be able to perform the read operation but not the search operation.